Call Me Maybe
by ddshipper9692
Summary: The Doctor is taking a break from saving the universe and is also looking for a new companion, then he meets his new neighbors and their friend. What happens next? Not a very good summary Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Call Me Maybe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor am associated with Doctor Who or Carly Rae Jepsen

**Prompt: **Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen

**A/N:** This story just came out of nowhere when I watched the video clip for 'Call Me Maybe' it is in no way like the video or song. Also Big thanks once again to **bas_math_girl** for being such a great friend and beta.

**A/N2:** Sorry I haven't posted any of my other story 'Trying Not To Love You' but I am having total writers block with it.

* * *

The Doctor locked the door to the spare room of the two-bedroom flat he was currently staying in; he sighed to himself and hoped this was a good idea. The TARDIS had practically shoved him out and locked her doors behind him. He walked into the other bedroom and decided to get his clothes ready for tomorrow, not that he had a great deal of variety. He had been teaching at a local secondary school in London for about two weeks now, and he found it to be very enjoyable, if slightly strange. The position was only for 3 months and it was the TARDIS's idea to get him out and to get himself a new companion. So that's why he decided that instead of just staying in the TARDIS he would rent the flat.

Walking out to the kitchen to make a cup of tea the Doctor realized that he had no food in the fridge or cupboard and no tea bags, this meant going shopping. Gather all his stuff and grabbing his keys, the Doctor walked out the door, locking it behind him and turned only to have someone walk into him. Stumbling back, he looked up to see two women. Well, one ginger haired woman as the other couldn't have been out of her late teens, with bottle blond hair. Both looked at him, and when he met the ginger woman eyes he was captivated by the swirling green and blue.

"Well? Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to move it skinny boy?" the ginger exclaimed.

"Donna, don't be so rude," whined the blonde loudly, before looking back at the Doctor. She had eyed him up and down before introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Rose. You must be our now neighbour," she said in a voice that the Doctor assumed was supposed to be seductive.

He watched in amusement as Donna rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded like 'grow up' before walking to the door of her flat and going in.

Five seconds later they heard her holler, "Hurry up, Rose."

The Doctor smiled at this as she hastily said goodbye and went inside. Walking away the Doctor was smiling to himself about the encounter. Donna was beautiful and he loved her hair, he'd always wanted to be ginger; he couldn't wait to run into her again, hopefully without the blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Once again thanks to **BMG** for looking this over.

* * *

As he was walking home from the shops, the Doctor was thinking about his meeting with Donna and Rose. He wanted to get to know Donna and not just because she was ginger he smiled at himself.

When he arrived at his door he realised that he would have to put the bags down so he could fetch his keys from his pockets, but him being him tried to be smart and tried to get his keys without putting down the bags and that's when he noticed the one with the eggs tip to fall.

"No, no, no, no" the Doctor panicked until a pair of arms from behind him stopped it.

"Thank you," he said as the bag was taken from him. He turned around to see who his 'saviour' was; he found himself staring at Donna, and what looked to be a dark skinned friend.

Smiling at him, Donna replied, "That's ok. Well, are you going to open the door or not?"

The Doctor blushed when he realised he was staring. As he turned to open the door he heard giggles behind him, and smiled.

After the bags were put on the table the Doctor turned to introduce himself.

"Thank you again. I'm Doctor John Smith; otherwise known as the Doctor. And who might you lovely ladies be?" he said as with as much charm as possible, hoping to impress Donna.

Donna rolled her eyes before smiling, and replied, "You're welcome. I'm Donna Noble and this is my best friend, Martha Jones. Also, I wanted to apologise for being rude earlier on. It's just; Rose was annoying me, like she usually does."

Smiling at her, the Doctor said, "That's ok, I take it I should probably try and avoid her then?"

He looked confused when Donna and Martha burst out in laughter. "What?" he asked in confusion.

Martha calmed down enough to reply, "I don't think you will be able to do that now."

"Why?" was his confused and slightly annoyed response.

When they stopped laughing and only had the occasional giggle, Donna stated, "Well, after Rose came inside this morning after we had first bumped into you, you were all Rose would talk about; how sexy you are and stuff, then she spent about thirty minutes trying out chat up lines in the mirror."

The Doctor looked at them for about ten seconds before he responded, "Oh, how do I politely tell her I'm not interested?"

Donna and Martha stared at each other before Martha said to Donna, "Well that's new!" Donna just smiled and nodded before looking back at the Doctor.

"We don't know; haven't met a man that wasn't interested in her before," she said sadly.

The Doctor was about to ask what was wrong, Martha looked at her watch and reminded Donna they had to go if they wanted to catch their movie.

Just as they turned to say their goodbyes and leave, Martha whispered something to Donna and when she nodded, turned to the Doctor and asked, "Would you like to come with us?"

Smiling happily at any excuse to be around Donna he nodded eagerly causing them to giggle again and him to blush. As he locked the door and walked with Martha and Donna to Martha's car, the Doctor was glad he listened to the TARDIS and couldn't wait to see if Donna and Martha were interested in joining him; oh, and avoid Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Once again **BMG** is a legend and I love her for helping me out with this. THANK YOU!

* * *

The Doctor couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun doing something as mundane as seeing a movie and then going out for dinner. After Martha had dropped them off, he walked Donna to her door and said goodnight. As she opened the door to walk in, she turned slightly to smile at him, causing him to blush and smile shyly in return. The moment, however, was ruined when Rose came to see what was going on. The Doctor made a break for it to his door, smiling when he heard Donna giggle and Rose ask 'what?' in a confused and annoyed voice.

For the next week and a half the Doctor tried to invite Donna and Martha out to lunch but Martha was busy with exams and he couldn't get five minutes with Donna without Rose popping up and trying to monopolise his time. The Doctor wasn't a very patient man, especially in this incarnation, and Rose was testing his limits; so he made a plan to ask Donna out on a date on Friday night so that he could fast track his plans and get away from Rose before he snapped.

Friday night arrived and the Doctor built up his courage as he did a once over of himself and practice what he was going to say to Donna. After settling what he was going to say he checked his internal clock and realised that Rose should have left to go and get smashed with her friends from her school days and Donna should be home by herself, or at least with Martha.

What he didn't know was that Rose had guessed that he might be planning this. She knew for a fact that Donna had been planning to ask him out, so instead of going out like normal, she had phoned Donna and told her she wasn't feeling well, and asked if she could pick some things up for her on her way home. And Donna, being the compassionate person she was, said 'yes'.

The Doctor decided that it was time to try his luck and went next door and knocked, however, it wasn't Donna that answered the door; it was Rose.

"Oh, hello, Rose. Is Donna in?" he asked, knowing she wasn't by the way Rose was dressed.

"Well hi there, John. I'm afraid she's not back yet, but you're welcome to come in and wait for her," she purred at him.

"Um no, that's ok, I'll just..." But he didn't get to finish the sentence as she pulled him in and closed the door behind him.

He was then pulled to the living room and pushed onto the three seater settee were she proceeded to sit so close to him that she might as well have been sitting in his lap!

"Umm, I don't mean to be rude but I really have no interest in you, Rose," the Doctor stated as he tried to move away from her. Her perfume was starting to overwhelm him and make him nauseous.

However this did not deter her as she threw herself at him and kissed him. Shocked, the Doctor didn't do anything for a few seconds, and then he pushed her off him stating, once again, his lack of interest in her. Rose realised he was serious, and decided that if she couldn't have him then neither could Donna.

Rose started crying, knowing it usually always worked on Donna. The Doctor started to panic and tried to calm her down, however, they heard Martha's car pull up and this caused the Doctor to panic more. Just as Donna and Martha walked in Rose slapped him and then threw herself at Donna, sobbing. Looking at Martha, then the Doctor and finally at Rose, she waited for someone to explain.

"Donna," Rose cried. "Thank god you're back," she continued.

"What happened?" she asked in a calm voice, looking at Rose then the Doctor and then back at Rose.

The Doctor had a feeling this was about to end ugly if Rose had her way so he spoke as quickly as possible, "Nothing happened, except that Rose doesn't take rejection well," pointing at his cheek.

Rose looked up to see Donna and Martha glaring at her; she took off to her room.

Looking at each other in surprise, Donna shrugged and turned to the Doctor, asking, "Sorry about that. Would you like something to drink?"

"Tea, please," the Doctor eagerly answered; and he joined Donna and Martha in the kitchen as they bustled about producing drinks for them all.

The offer of tea to Rose was inevitably declined as she continued to sulk in her room.

To the Doctor's delight, Donna sat herself next to him on the settee as they idly chatted about their day and what had happened on TV; X Factor being the latest hot topic. Finishing his tea, the Doctor stood to say his goodbyes, admitting that he had some marking to do.

Donna stood too. "That's a shame. Will we be seeing you later, John?"

Licking his lips, the Doctor realised it was now or never. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tomorrow night, on a date?" he nervously got out.

Seeing how nervous he was that she would say no, Donna responded in the only way fit. Smiling largely, she replied, "Yes, I would love to."

"Oh OK, good, I will pick you up at seven then?" was his more confident response.

Nodding and then saying their goodnights, the Doctor walked (well, skipped more like it) to his door and went inside. As he turned, Martha's muffled voice reached him.

"Told you he liked you," she said.

To his absolute pleasure, Donna's response could be heard as, "That's good; because I think I might just like him too."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks to **BMG** for being awesome as always. A big thanks to **serenityslady **for inspiring me to write this chapter, even if she doesn't know she did.

* * *

The Doctor spent most of his Saturday doing one of two things; he was either marking papers or thinking about Donna.

When seven arrived, the Doctor knocked nervously on Donna's door and waited. When Donna answered the door the Doctor was gobsmacked. She was dressed in a dark green dress that clung to her in all the right places, and made him blush and swallow hard.

Smiling at her, the Doctor stuttered, "Wow...umm...uhhh...Donna, you look beautiful."

Donna blushed and smiled shyly before she said, "Thanks. So, we going to go or are you just going to stare at me?"

Blushing, the Doctor held out his arm for her and they made their way to a local restaurant. Once they were seated, the Doctor ordered wine and they made small talk.

"So, Donna, I have been wondering for some time about how you ended up with Rose as a flatmate?" he asked somewhat nervously.

Donna could tell he was nervous that he might upset her but she didn't mind answering. "Well, you see Rose's mum, Jackie, knows my mum. She's called Sylvia. Anyway, I had moved out of home and everything was going great. I was about to ask Martha to move in, when I got a call from mum asking if I could do her and Jackie a favour, and I stupidly said 'sure'. Well, next thing you know Rose is on my doorstep," she concluded.

"Oh," was all he could say. The Doctor couldn't help but be even more impressed with Donna.

The conversation was halted as dinner arrived, and that's where things ended, because Donna got a phone call.

Smiling at the Doctor apologetically as her phone started to vibrate, she answered in a slightly annoyed voice, "Hello, Yes, I'm Donna Noble. Yes, I know Rose Tyler; what's wrong?"

The Doctor couldn't hear what was being said, but when Donna turned pale he knew it had to be something bad. He waited for Donna to hang up before asking what was wrong.

"Donna, what happened? What's wrong?" he asked in a bit of a panic.

Looking at him she came out of her shocked stated to answer, "Martha and Rose were in an accident, I have to go." Before the Doctor could say or ask anything Donna took off, getting up the Doctor threw down some notes on the table to pay for dinner and went after her.

Donna couldn't believe Rose! How could she be so stupid and endanger Martha like this? Donna tried to flag down a cab but they seemed to all have customers. She spun around in fright when she felt a hand on her shoulder only to see John looking at her in concern. Unable to fight the tears anymore, Donna threw herself at John and sobbed.

When the Doctor caught up to Donna she was trying to flag down a cab unsuccessfully. He put his hand on her shoulder, accidentally causing her to turn around in fright. The Doctor was concerned by this, and it became worse when she broke down in tears and threw herself at him. The Doctor just hugged Donna tightly and waited for her to tell him what had happened.

When Donna had calmed down enough she realised that she was hearing two heartbeats from within John's chest. She tensed a little bit as normally anything this unusual would have freaked her out a little or possibly made her curious; but she was too upset at that moment to deal with it, so she filed it away for a later date. Realising she was still hugging John; she stepped back in embarrassment and looked at him, knowing he would want to know what had happened.

When Donna had finished sobbing she unexpectedly tensed for a second, confusing the Doctor. He hoped she hadn't detected his double heartbeat, as doing so would probably frighten her or at least make her ask awkward questions. Fortunately she did neither. He breathed a sigh of relief and was glad the accident had distracted her.

When she pulled back he smiled at her embarrassment and then decided it was ok to ask what happened.

"Donna, what happened?" he asked.

"Martha went to pick up Rose and take her home. Only apparently Rose didn't want to go home! She wanted to come to find us; in fact she insisted, and Martha told her 'no'. Then Rose thought she could just jerk the steering wheel away from Martha and out of her hands; causing them to swerve and smash right into a tree."

The Doctor was shocked and heard Donna sob in a breath; so he wrapped her in another hug and smiled when she returned it.

Looking at Donna, the Doctor asked, "Do you want me to come with you to the hospital?"

Smiling slightly, Donna replied, "Yes, I would like that."

As the Doctor turned to try and flag down a cab, he felt Donna tug on his hand softly. Turning to her he felt her thumb stroke his cheek before she kissed him softly on the lips.

When she pulled away and looked at him, the Doctor had the biggest grin on his face, causing Donna to blush again and look away.

Turning back, the Doctor managed to flag down a cab and they made their way to the hospital. Even though he was worried about Martha, and even Rose, a little part of the Doctor's brain happily noted that Donna tasted as good as she smelt.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long, been busy. My thanks to **BMG** for helping me, you are awesome as always.

* * *

As the Doctor led Donna back to his flat, he thought back to the hospital visit. The damage to Martha and Rose hadn't been too bad, as Martha had managed to hit the brakes and slow them a little. Donna had been angry, and the Doctor best thought that they only see Martha and then take her home. On the way there Donna had asked if she could stay with him as she didn't want to be alone, and of course he had said, 'Yes'.

Unlocking his door, the Doctor led Donna to the settee and sat them down. They sat next to each other in silence for several minutes until Donna put her head on the Doctors shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

Donna broke the silence first. "They're going to be ok, aren't they?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I should think they are," the Doctor replied

Snuggling into the Doctor, Donna just sighed and listened to his double heartbeat. She had decided that it didn't freak her out that much; it just made her very curious, and the sound was oddly comforting.

As Donna lay in his arms, the Doctor thought about how irresponsible Rose had been and wondered how Donna had put up with her.

"How do you put up with her immature nature?" he suddenly asked.

Laughing softly, Donna responded, "I got use to it. Rose has this way of attracting trouble."

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor.

Sighing, Donna didn't like talking about it but there was just something about this man that drew her to him. "Well, about three months before you moved in, Rose was dating this guy. He seemed nice, but he gave off this vibe that creeped me out; anyway, one day he came over and Rose told him that she had met someone else and that they were over. This guy just went ballistic and was screaming that she was his, and that if he couldn't have her no one could; he came at her with a knife. Lucky I had just got home and was able to hold him off until the police came an arrested him. Rose got lucky, can't say I did." Turning her left arm a little, the Doctor saw a scar running down it about an inch.

The Doctor was shocked at what he saw and gently ran his fingers along it, thinking how brave Donna was.

Smiling at him, Donna just sighed and closed her eyes. Listening to her sigh, the Doctor realised that she was still traumatised by what happened, and decided that he should tell her about him and hope for the best.

Clearing his throat, the Doctor stated, "Uh, Donna, I need to tell you something and I don't know how you are going to take it, and I'm really nervous about it and..."

"John, calm down and just tell me," Donna said in a calm voice.

Taking a deep breath, the Doctor tried again. "Ok, first things first, I'm not human," he said, waiting for Donna to run off screaming. He looked surprised when all she did was nod against him.

Smiling at him, Donna could tell he was waiting for her to run screaming, if the expression on his face was to go by.

"Yes, I gathered that by your double heartbeat," Donna said with a smile.

Swallowing his surprise, the Doctor tried to think of how best to proceed.

Donna laughed softly at him before asking, "So what species are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord, and before you ask, I don't look human, you look Time Lord. We came first," he said with a small smirk.

Donna smacked him on the arm, making him smile.

"Any particular reason you are on Earth at the moment?" she asked curiously.

The Doctor's smiled dropped off his face as he realised to answer that question would mean revealing a lot and he didn't want to.

Realising that she had upset him, she hastily replied, "Hey, don't worry, you don't have to explain it to me if you don't want to."

Smiling at her, the Doctor pulled her into a hug before saying, "Well, I'm not just an alien you know; I do travel and I get lonely. So one reason I'm on Earth is I'm looking for a companion, and I have been trying to work up the courage to invite you and Martha along."

Donna got excited about this for about two seconds before she realised that she couldn't really leave Rose alone.

"I would love to travel with you, John, but unfortunately I can't just leave Rose all alone," she told him sadly.

"My name isn't really John Smith, it's just the Doctor," he replied before continuing, "Also, my ship travels through time and space, so I could have you back five minutes after you left."

"Ok Doctor, I'll give it a go," Donna responded.

Smiling his biggest smile at her, he pulled Donna to her feet and pulled her towards his spare room. Unlocking the door, he opened it and walked through.

Turning, the Doctor spoke, "This is my TARDIS; it stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space."

Donna was amazed at what she saw; it was one of those old police boxes that had always fascinated her when she was a child.

Looking at it in awe, Donna was about to say something when the Doctor got in first, "One more thing; the TARDIS is sentient so she can hear what you are thinking, and she has feelings, just so you know."

Nodding, Donna just waited for the Doctor to open the door so they could go in. Once she stepped inside, Donna was amazed once again.

"Wow! She is beautiful," Donna stated as she walked around the console room, trailing her fingers over everything she could touch.

The Doctor just smiled at her, she was so brilliant and he couldn't wait to take her somewhere and hopefully she would come with him. After all, Donna deserved more than being stuck on Earth babysitting Rose.

Listen to the TARDIS hum her approval happily at him, the Doctor realised he was in love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Doctor Who...*sighs longingly*

**A/N:** Thank you so much to **B****asmathgirl **for her help as always.

* * *

The Doctor gave Donna a tour of the TARDIS before they went anywhere. When they were done, the Doctor took Donna back to the console room.

"Okay, so where would you like to go?" the Doctor asked.

Donna thought before saying, "Why don't you let the TARDIS decide, so that way it's a surprise for both of us."

Grinning at her widely, he nodded before setting the controls to random and grabbing Donna's hand and pulling her right next to him, making her smile shyly.

When the TARDIS landed, the Doctor and Donna walked to the doors smiled at each other and stepped out into what looked like a flower field.

The Doctor was about to turn to Donna when he felt a mental nudge from the TARDIS to go back in and get something off the jumpseat.

"Hey, stay here a second, I'm just going to go back in and grab something, ok?" the Doctor said.

Smiling at him, Donna replied, "Sure, but don't take long."

Smiling back at her, the Doctor walked back inside to the jumpseat which now held a picnic basket and a blanket. Smiling, the Doctor thanked the TARDIS and headed back out to find Donna had moved a few feet away and was crouched down looking at some multi-coloured flowers.

Walking over to her, the Doctor found a nice clear spot and put down the blanket and took out the food and drink from the basket.

Smiling at each other, Donna and the Doctor ate in silence and enjoyed each other's company.

The TARDIS provided a mixture of foods and apparently a lot of banana goods, much to the Doctor's delight. In all honesty Donna had to stop watching the Doctor eat a banana; somehow that man made it very erotic.

Looking in the basket to see if there was any more banana sandwiches, the Doctor come across a vanilla and strawberry lollipop.

"Well, that's weird!" the Doctor exclaimed, causing Donna to look up.

"Oh my god, I don't believe it!" Donna replied, "I haven't seen one of these in years."

"Huh?" was the Doctor's confused response

"This was like my favourite lollipop when I was in my teens; but then they stopped being made and I was so disappointed," Donna told the confused Doctor.

The Doctor watched Donna happily unwrap the lollipop and put it in her mouth. Everything was fine for two minutes until the Doctor looked back at Donna and realised that the way she was eating it, running her tongue up the cylindrical sugar tube carefully before engulfing its goodness fully within her mouth with a sudden movement. She then sucked upon it, letting a groan of ecstasy, twirling and releasing it with small incremental pleasure. When he thought she had stopped she gasped out, "Oh yes!" and hungrily sucked the lollipop deep into her mouth; then using a piston action to devour it, all slow and seductive like. It was making him incredibly aroused. With a cough of embarrassment he hastily looked away before she could notice. Hopefully.

When they were finished, the Doctor packed everything up and took it back to the TARDIS.

Returning to Donna, the Doctor asked, "Would you like to go for a walk around?"

"Sure," Donna replied with a smile as the Doctor took her hand.

Walking along a little path, the Doctor spent most of the walk watching Donna. Donna for her part couldn't get enough of the scenery, it was spectacular, all green rolling hills, and each covered in the most beautiful flowers.

"Doctor, where are we?"

Looking around, the Doctor frowned before saying with a smile, "This is called 'Planet of a Thousand Flowers' because no two flowers are the same, in colour or scent."

Gazing at the flowers nearest to her Donna realised he was right, while some looked the same their colour was just slightly different and when she bent down to smell them they smelt fantastic.

Watching her lovingly, the Doctor picked up a beautiful purple flower that smelled strangely like Strawberry Daiquiri _Lust Dust. Blushing lightly in remembrance, he smiled at Donna and tucked the flower behind her ear._

Smiling shyly at the Doctor, Donna looked down at her watch so as to not look into his soulful eyes that made her melt and realised that they should probably get back even if they had a time machine; Donna couldn't help but worry. The Doctor may be an alien and 'experienced pilot' but he was still a bloke and they always miscalculated time in her experience. This thought caused Donna to laugh softly.

"Alright spaceman, time we got back; don't cha think?" Donna stated cheerfully.

Smiling at her fondly, the Doctor replied, "Of course."

Heading back to the TARDIS, the Doctor opened the door for Donna and went up to the console and set the co-ordinates. As he moved away Donna frowned a little when she saw the co-ordinates change themselves but said nothing.

Arriving, they stepped out of the TARDIS into Donna's flat.

"There, told I could get you back on time," the Doctor said smugly.

Smiling, Donna sent a mental thanks to the TARDIS for resetting the co-ordinates, which the Doctor messed up.

"Thank you," Donna said.

Looking up into the Doctor's intense chocolate eyes, Donna was overwhelmed with the urge to snog the Doctor; so she did just that.

The Doctor stood stock still in surprise as Donna suddenly grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him close letting her sweet breath wash over him before her lips found his. Taking charge of the kiss the Doctor licked her bottom lip causing her to open them to his inquisitive tongue. The Doctor explored this new territory with enthusiasm moaning with desire at her taste and the way Donna's tongue played with his, in exquisite foreplay.

Smiling against his lips, Donna slid her hands down the Doctor's body, so she could pull his shirt tails out and caress his skin.

When Donna's warm hands made contact with his cool skin the Doctor thought he would pass out with pleasure. Donna moved her hands up his chest running her fingers through the light smattering of chest hairs and making the Doctor moan again. Smoothing her hands down his torso and around his waist to bring them up to his shoulder blades, and then lightly raking her nails down his back, making the Doctor growl and pant, the noise made her very hot.

The sensation of Donna's nails on his back made the Doctor firm up slightly, and he decided it was his turn for a little exploration. He ran his hands over the surface of her shirt, keeping to the safe areas of her lower back and stomach before delving further to caress her flesh. The Doctor made it as far as pushing the hem of Donna's shirt up, when Donna's phone started to ring.

Both growled in irritation as Donna stalked over to her phone and answered.

"Hello," Donna said as politely as possible, annoyed at having her fun, sexy time with the Doctor interrupted.

Smiling, the Doctor could tell Donna was very annoyed that they had to stop. Come to think of it so was he.

Before the Doctor could do, say or think he heard Donna say loudly, "She did what?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry this has taken so long but here it is...the final chapter :-) Once again big thanks to the forever awesome **BMG** and to all the people that stuck with this story and reviewed and liked it, you guys are fantastic. _  
_

* * *

_Previously_

_Both growled in irritation as Donna stalked over to her phone and answered._

"_Hello," Donna said as politely as possible, annoyed at having her fun, sexy time with the Doctor interrupted._

_Smiling, the Doctor could tell Donna was very annoyed that they had to stop. Come to think of it so was he._

_Before the Doctor could do, say or think he heard Donna say loudly, "She did what?" _

The Doctor watched as Donna paced about the room talking to someone on the phone about some stupid and selfish thing Rose had done. Not that this struck the Doctor as unusual but he was really starting to dislike Rose and her crappy timing.

"...well I've had enough of it, Martha," Donna said

The Doctor didn't hear what Martha said but what Donna said next made him jump and shout about in joy.

"She is not a child and I am not going to be her babysitter anymore. I've found someone that I really, really like and I'm not going to miss out on it because of her," Donna stated firmly before continuing, "Well, I got to go. I'm going to finish the rest of my date and then pack. Ok, I'll call you later. Bye, sweetie."

Hanging up, Donna turned around and found herself in the Doctor's arms.

Throwing her arms around his neck, Donna brought her face closer to his so as she could smell his sweet breath, and asked, "So where were we?"

Smiling at her, the Doctor leaned in and kissed her lovingly.

"Donna?" The Doctor's voice broke through her thoughts and made her blink and realise that she was on the TARDIS, and they had just put the Earth back in its proper place.

Looking up, Donna saw everyone looking at her in concern; well except the Duplicate, who was smirking at her in a knowing way that made her blush.

Grabbing her hand in concern, the Doctor asked, "Are you ok Donna? You just phased out for like 20 minutes."

Smiling at him, Donna realised she had just witnessed one of the Doctor's timelines and found that she was upset that it had never happened.

"I'm fine, Doctor; just tired I guess," Donna replied before turning to the Duplicate and asking, "Want to go grab a cuppa with me?"

"Sure," he replied.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Donna put the kettle on before asking, "So, have you decided on a name?"

"I was thinking Andrew, but Andy for short," Andy replied happily.

Smiling at the newly named Andy, Donna turned back and poured the tea.

"So...I take it you want to ask my opinion on what you saw?" Andy began.

Handing him his tea, Donna looked at her drink before looking up and wondering, "Yeah, it's just, does this mean that he likes-likes me?"

Laughing, Andy replied, "Well duh! Of course he does."

Donna looked at him in surprise and then her expression softened as she spoke. "That's good, because I like-like him too."

"Well then let's go get your man," Andy said as he grabbed Donna's hand and dragged her towards the console room.

Returning to the console room, Donna and Andy noted that the Doctor had dropped off everyone except Jackie and Rose.

When the Doctor looked up and saw they had returned he was about to say something, until he noticed they were holding hands and felt jealousy well up in him.

Letting go of Donna's hand, Andy walked over and started a conversation with Rose and Jackie so Donna could have a minute with the Doctor.

Smiling nervously at him, Donna was unsure of what to say. Taking a deep breath, Donna spoke loud enough for only the Doctor to hear, "Doctor, I just want to say that I really like you, as in more than a mate and..." Whatever Donna was going to say next was cut off by the Doctor kissing her softly.

Looking at Donna, the Doctor couldn't believe how lucky he was. Looking over at Rose, who was just standing over with Jackie and Andy, the Doctor considered leaving Andy with her; but when she looked at him he noticed her look was like that of someone who thought that the person they were looking at, or speaking to, wasn't really worth their time.

Deciding that it was probably best Andy stay with them, he saw Andy look at Donna the way a brother looks at his adorable little sister and knew that he could never separate them.

"Doctor, we better take Rose and Jackie home," Donna said quietly.

Smiling, the Doctor merely ran his fingers softly over her lips before turning around and letting go of his past so as to move onto his very delightful future.

The end


End file.
